Everything Comes At A Pryce
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Angel's daughter has given up a lot. She gave up her humanity, she lost her love, and she puts up with everything Angel does. But when her father tries to kill her bestfriend she doesn't want to give him up. She can't give him up. He's all she has left
1. The pain of anger and hurt

I ran down the street with tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't take it. The pain was killing me. My legs were burning but I kept on running afraid to turn back. I finally came to an ally wall and in my fit of anger and rage I punch the wall making a large hole in it. I was angry and hurt. I was angry because my father had tried to kill my best friend and hurt that my best friend had kidnapped my brother. I knew he meant for the best but still. I slumped down to the ground and felt the cool tears stream down my face. The rain began to pour but I didn't care I simply sat there thinking of all that had happened.

_I was sitting in the hospital beside Gunn and Fred while Angel went into Wesley's room. With my super hearing I could hear Angel telling him that he understood why he did it. That he knows the prophecies. That he thought that he would turn evil and kill his son. That it was important to know that it wasn't Angelus talking but Angel. Then I could hear him I knew he was hurting Wesley I could hear his muffled pleas. I burst into the room with the others and pulled him off of Wes. My heart was breaking in two. Gunn and Fred pulled him off and took him outside and I stayed by his side for a little bit. I felt the tears in my eyes swell and kissed his head, "I'll be back." And then I went outside and met Angel and the others,_

"_Angela." I punched him square in the jaw. I knew he was my father but still I was angry with him. I took of running ignoring their calls_

I cried and screamed as the thunder and lightening crashed around me and the rain pored down my face. I lied there into the sun began to come up and I made my way back to the hotel. Angel was sitting at the front desk and I tried to slip past him,

"Angela…" I stopped and let out a sigh, "look can we talk."

"Can I change first." He nodded and I went upstairs to my room. I dried my hair and put on my white tank top with black sweats and a grey zip up hoodie. My eyes were red and slightly puffy and my black curly hair was still damp. I let out a sigh and went back downstairs to see my father sitting on the steps. I sat down on the wall across from him. He had a nice bruise forming on his mouth.

"Did a number on me kid." I didn't say anything and he let out another sigh, "look I'm not going to say I'm sorry for what I did." I shifted some and he took note of it, "But I will say I'm sorry you had to be there and that I did that in front of you." I still didn't say anything but I did look at him,

"You can't stop me from going to check on him." I saw the anger in his eyes but then it vanished some,

"I know. But I don't want to hear about him or see him." He knew that Wesley was my best friend and that he couldn't keep me from seeing him in the hospital. He let out a sigh and patted my shoulder, "Sleep tight kid." He went up the stairs and I stayed where I was.

I woke to find myself back in my bed. Angel must have carried me back upstairs. I got up and took a shower and took note of how my eyes looked less red and puffy. I rummaged through my clothes and picked out a shirt that was my favorite. I smiled at the sight of it. I bought it when I went shopping with Lorne after Christmas. It was a blue shirt with black trim. And it was the same shirt the Wesley said looked very nice on me. Fred and Gunn were going over a bunch of files,

"Will you two be okay with all that if I step out for a little bit?" Gunn opened his mouth to say something but Fred cut him off,

"Sure. Call me if you need me to pick you up." Fred understood and I nodded. I pulled my jacket over my head to block the sun and jumped into the car. I drove to the hospital and went inside. I sat outside his room for over and hour before actually going in. He was lying there and it took him about ten minutes before he could actually look at me. He still couldn't talk but he pulled a pad and pencil off the table and scribbled something down. He handed it to me and I read it "I'm sorry." I took his hand in my own,

"I know. Wes… Angel's pretty upset right now. I wouldn't try to talk to him right now. Listen, the others may not come and see you, but I will. You're my best friend Wes. I'm upset yes, but I'll still be here for you." His eyes were bright with tears and I stood unable to hide my own. I kissed his head, "If you need a ride I'll pick you up." I started to pull away but he pulled on my hand a little and pulled me closer to talk into my ear,

"Thank you." He kissed my hand I left the room. I got back to the car and burst into tears. This was going to be harder than I thought. I walked back into the hotel to find Gunn, Fred, and Lorne still going through paper work.

"Pretty sure the rage has passed but do you really ant to go and find out?"

"I hope he's not planning to… finish what he started at the hospital."

"Only cause Wesley's to smart to show his face around here." I felt a pain in my heart at that,

"We're back and bearing gifts! Angela!" Ugh. I didn't really like the fact the Cordelia liked my dad or that he liked her. I didn't mind Darla. Darla was like a second mother to me. But Cordy was not my mother nor would she ever be. She saw the looks and I felt the tears sting my face again. "What happened?"

I ran upstairs again and slammed my door. I couldn't take today. It all was just too much.

"I'm so sorry. Angel… who hit you?" Don't tell her. Don't tell her.

"Angela." Seriously you had to tell her.

"What? Why?"

"I… tried to kill Wesley…"

"And." And what you little-

"And he's her best friend."

"Angel he stole your son."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have tried to kill him in front of her." Yeah like killing him behind my back is any better.

"Angel-" I couldn't listen to this drab anymore and got up to go look for something, anything, to do.


	2. Dreams to nightmares

I lied there in my room moping just like Angel was, but for different reasons. I moped at the loss of my best friend. I'd still have Wesley, but my father and the others wouldn't want him back. I wanted him back. I missed having my friend around. I heard Fred and Gunn dealing with some demon family about a squatter and my body was telling me to get up and go out and handle it but my heart said no. I just sighed and shut my eyes. I heard a knock on my door. But I knew who it was long before the knock, I could smell her,

"Angela."

"Go. Away."

"Angela can I come in?"

"No."

"Angela please."

"If I say yes will you go away?"

"After we talk." I let out an aggravated sigh,

"Fine." She walked in and sat down beside me,

"Angela,"

"If you're going to ask me to apologize for punching my dad than forget it." She let out a sigh,

"Then do you want to explain some things to me."

"Like what."

"Like maybe, why you're not more upset about this? I mean Connor was your brother."

"Yeah and Wesley was my best friend ad Angel is my father. The worlds just a screwed up place and the freaking Powers That Be like to have fun by screwing with me." She let out a sigh and put her hand on my leg, "Don't touch me." She removed her hand, "Just get out."

"Angela-"

"Look, I'm old enough to take care of my own problems. I don't need your help _mom. _Just let me be." She got up and left. "Thank God." I buried my head and went into a deep sleep. I was awakened though when I heard my phone ring, "Hello?"

"Miss Angela?" I didn't recognize the voice,

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Riles could you pick Mr. Pryce up at the hospital? He's ready to be checked out and he gave us your number."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and got up. I pulled my jeans and black tank top on and threw my hair up into a pony tail. I pulled my boots on and went down the stairs. Only to be greeted by Fred and the others. "Where's Gunn?" Fred was breaking down in tears,

"Something's wrong he's not…He'd never…" She broke down again.

"Apparently Gunn broke up with her and she thinks that he's in trouble." I looked at Angel who sighed,

"Well let's go check it out." Fred hugged him and then turned to me,

"Are you going to come?" My mouth hung open slightly and my eyes darted to Angel,

"I'll catch up." She nodded and I began to walk away. But of course Angel grabbed my arm. He pulled on it so I was facing him. His eyes bore into mine sand felt my defiance rise. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and left. I went to the hospital and picked Wesley up. The car ride home was quiet do to the fact that he couldn't talk and I didn't feel like talking. I helped him into his apartment and once he was settled on the couch I let out a sigh, "Wes… I'm still your friend…but I…" My voice was deceiving me. It was cracking and my eyes were stinging. "I think I should stay away for a while… for both are sakes. Angel's… not in a good mood right now and I… I need to take a vacation…" I started to walk toward the door but stopped just as my hand was on the door. I couldn't leave it like that. "You have my number." And with that I left.

I went to the place that Cordy had texted me about. A local scum bag casino for demons. I sighed and walked through the door, "Excuse me miss but I don't think-" Too late. My hand was around his neck and I through him across the room. The talking stopped and the crowd looked at me. Angel and the others were here and Angel was sitting at a card table with the head of the joint,

"She one of yours?"

"Yeah." The crowd made a path as I got closer.

"What I miss?" Gunn answered,

"Angel here is trying to win my soul back by betting his."

"Huh, well this won't end well." Angel shot me a look and they continued the game. Whoever drew the highest card wins. He handed Cordy a stake,

"If this doesn't end well…"

"Don't worry I won't hesitate." I rolled my eyes. The demon got a 9 and dad got…

"Two." Gunn looked worried,

"Two."

"Looks like you loose vampire."

"Cordy." She took the stake and stabbed it through the demons hand and Angel took his ax and cut his head off. But then it's head started to grow back with a screeching sound, "If anybody's got problems with this guy… have at it." And with that we left as the demons went at him. I rode back with them and in utter silence. My mind was still reeling. I was upset with Wesley and still not on talking terms with anybody. When we got home I went up to my room and shut the door. Sleep overtook me and my dreams were filled with nightmares.

_I saw Wesley working in his apartment and what he found "The father will kill the son" etched on a piece of paper. I saw him go into Connors room while I was asleep, "I'm so sorry…" He took Connor and left. I saw him walking down the street and then a woman cut his throat. I saw Angel infuriated and tearing the room apart. Then the jump into the hell dimension. Then I saw the worse of it. My father trying to kill my best friend. "Dad! Dad! Please!"_

"Angela! Angela!" I gasped for breath and found my father shaking me with fear in his eyes.

"Dad…" I buried my face in his shoulder as he held me. I didn't cry because I had no more tears left. I simply sat there and held the pain in. There was nothing else I could do. I lost my best friend. The only one who ever understood me. The only one I told everything to. Was gone. And I was alone.


	3. Drinking's a game to forget past loves

I stayed in my room for days and if I wasn't home then I was staying out at night at a demon bar. But the thing is no matter how much I drink I'll never get drunk. I'm a vampire. Drinking's just a game now. It had been for a long time. Ever since I lost Doyle. Funny thing really, we fell in love. I was happy he was happy and dad never knew. Well, not right away. Eventually he did find out but by that point we were to far gone for him to do anything about it. Doyle was my friend then and my love. But I had lost him, and it grieved me. It still grieves me. Then I got Wesley. He was my only friend, and I lost him too. Funny how I was drinking then and I'm drinking now. Only thing is, is that now I don't have Doyle and I don't have Wesley. That's how my days and nights went. While the others were out fighting or something I was either in my room or out at the bar. Grieving for the love I lost and the friend I lost. Life sucked.

It was late, well early seeing how the sun was rising, and of course Angel was waiting for me on the steps.

"So," I crossed my arms.

"So."

"Look, I know you're upset. And I know it's been hard for you to move on, but you need to-"

"Don't even! You tell me to move on and you can't even move on after Buffy! I've lost everything dad! I lost Wesley, my best friend. I lost Darla, the only woman who I ever considered a mother." My voice caught in my throat now, "And I lost Doyle, the love of my life." I sniffed a little trying to bite back the tears that always wanted to spill, "Every year on November Thirtieth I go to his grave. Every year. And every year Wesley has gone with me. And you haven't gone with me once!" My voice was cracking with the tears and rage. I broke down a little and started for my room. But he grabbed my arm,

"Angela-"

"Please. Just let me go." He did and I began to walk upstairs. I lied down on my bed and whipped my eyes and picked up my phone. I started to dial Wesley's number but stopped. I stared at the number that I had typed in and then I shut the phone. I sighed and buried my head in my pillow. I grabbed my iPod and listened to the one song that fit my life. Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

"Are you looking down, are you proud of who I am. There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes and see you looking back." I heard a knock on my door and I shut my iPod off and opened the door. It was Lorne. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry Lorne I did-"

"Oh honey bunch don't worry. You didn't wake me. It's just, well, I heard you singing." I looked down to the floor and I felt him lift my china little, "Oh peaches. You know he loved you very much."

"What… what did you see?" He had a sad look come across his face, "Lorne, please tell me."

"You. And Doyle. I saw everything. The love he had for you, the love you had for him. I also saw…" he let out a sigh and looked me in the eye, "I saw what you could've been." I stood a little stiffer. I did and didn't want to know.

"Please, tell me." He looked to the floor then to me,

"A family. I saw a married you and kids."

"A happy life." He nodded. Tears were threatening my eyes but there was no Wesley to cry on this time. Lorne pulled me into a hug and I cried quietly into his shoulder. I wasn't an emotional person, I mean I'm a vampire and the daughter of Angel come on! But I was so tired of this and I just wasn't handling all this well.

I had sensed his presence a while ago but I could look at him. In the dark shadows of the hallway I knew he was standing there. I knew he had been there since Lorne had come to my door. But he just never understood how much I really loved Doyle and how much Wesley meant to me. After a little bit I pulled back and Lorne gave me a small smile. "Any better pumpkin?" I gave him a small smile and nodded,

"Thanks Lorne."

"No problem sweet face." He kissed my head and went down the hall. I didn't even look to the shadows and simply shut my door and slowly slid down to the floor. I stared at the book under my bed. Slowly I crawled to it and opened it. I smiled. It was filled with pictures. Pictures of Me, Doyle, Wesley, and Angel. I couldn't cry any more so I laughed. Laughed at all the stupid things we've done. I turned the page and came to two pages side by side with a single picture in their flaps. One was Doyle and I. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were covering his and his head rested on my shoulder and we were both smiling. The other was on me and Wesley. I was sitting beside him with his arm around me and we were both laughing. My boys. My life. What could've been. What should've been. What is. What isn't. These thoughts were running through my head. But finally I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep. A peaceful sleep.


	4. Ancient books and old times

When I woke I found that I was still on the floor. I sighed and got up and put the book on my nightstand. I pulled my jeans on and then I pulled my green long sleeved shirt on. I sighed and began my way to the main lobby. I stopped just short of going around the corner when I heard voices.

"… You just need to giver her time. She's going through a lot right now. She lost everything and is still trying to cope with that." It was Lorne. I heard a sigh and knew that I had to be Angel,

"I know… I haven't exactly been there for her either."

"You handle grief differently than her. She faces it head on and alone you don't like to face it as much and you handle everything alone." I smirked seeing that Lorne was right. I took that moment to enter. I walked down the stairs and made my way past the two and headed towards the front desk where Fred was,

"Hey." She looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey, how are you?"

"Alright, I've had better days." She gave me a sad smile but I shook it off,

"We've missed you the last few weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I've been at the demon bar every night for the last few weeks."

"Wow. I'm sure your head must hurt."

"Nope. I'm dead remember. Drinking's more of a game really." I let out a sigh. Dad was still standing there talking to Lorne but he kept looking in my direction so I decided to help Fred, "So, what can I help you with?" She looked shocked for a moment but then recovered,

"Um, well I could use some help with translating some of this ancient text. And do you think you could possibly make a run for me later tonight?"

"Mhm, sure. Why not." She smiled,

"Thanks. This really helps." She handed me the text and I began to read. The more I read the more I loved it.

"Fred, where did you find this?"

"A vampire had it. We collected it when we killed him. Why do you know what it says?" Angel and Lorne stopped talking for a moment and turned to us,

"Oh yes I know what this is. It's an old, actually ancient text." My eyes were skimming across the pages and I was loving what I was reading. "It's very well written. Beautiful actually. Wesley would-" I didn't finish my thought and my eyes never flickered from the page but I felt the fear rise from the others and a slight anger from Angel but it was all drowned out by my own sadness.

"You know what it is then?" I looked at my father,

"Of course, but it won't do you any good."

"Why?"

"It's a poetry book." They all looked at me dumb struck. Fred was the first to say anything,

"Really? Why would a vampire have an ancient poetry book?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"May I keep this?"

"I don't see why not. Angel?" I looked at him and he nodded. I gave him a small smile,

"Thanks." He knew I loved poetry and I guess this was sort of like a gift. I sat there in the lobby and read and read and read. It was captivating and mystical and all together beautiful. I **had **to show this to Wesley I just had to. Plus… I missed him. It had been a few weeks since I had seen him and… I needed a friend.

Night fell and I found Fred in the back, "So what's my assignment?" She smiled and picked up a folder,

"There's a group of vampires down by," She looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear, "Down by Wesley's place. We've been getting complaints about pets going missing and just the other day a old lady went missing."

"I'll handle it." She smiled,

"Thanks." I went to the weapons closet and opened it up. I ran my hand across all the different weapons. My hand finally rested on a sword and a couple of stakes. I suited up and picked the book up. I knew he was there, up in the balcony, but I didn't face him. I looked to Fred who gave me a small smile,

"Don't wait up." And with that I left. It wasn't long before I reached Wesley's place. I sat the book just inside the door of his complex.

"Hey pretty lady…" I turned around to see a red haired guy who looked about 23 years old and a blonde haired one that was probably the same age,

"What's a girl like you doing out so late?"

"And all by herself too?" They came closer and another one appeared. A brunette and then a blonde haired girl appeared,

"Ooo, new meat." I let the red head get close. Really close. I put my hand on his chest and pushed a bit,

"Listen, I'm not your type of girl. Sorry but it just won't work between us." And with that I staked him. He turned to dust and the others charged at me. Their face contorted and their teeth ready and waiting to rip me to shreds. My own face became contorted as I fought them off. Punches were thrown and I had staked the blonde boy. "Which one of you wants to go next?" They looked at each and then turned and ran the other way. I smirked and went back inside. I picked up the book and my weapons and proceeded to move up the stairs. When I got to Wesley's door I stopped only for a second before knocking. There was a long pause before the door was opened to reveal a tired looking Wesley. His eyes brightened at the sight of me.

"Angela…" I smiled at him. His face was scruffy and he didn't have his glasses on. He actually looked rather…I shook my head. Can't think like that about my friend. Too weird.

"Hey Wesley." He opened the door,

"Come in." I did and he shut the door behind me, "So…what brought you here?"

"A couple of vampires I had to stake." I looked up at him and my eyes locked with his, "And… I wanted to see you. I… I need a friend. You are my only friend. Dad and I fight more than anything. I can't talk to Gunn about it and Fred and Lorne try but… They're not you." He gave me a sad smile and held his arms open. I didn't hesitate. I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around him as well. Tears didn't fall but I felt the pain in my chest all the same. He held me for a long time before I finally pulled away, "Oh! Fred gave me this earlier this morning. It's a book. It's ancient poetry." I handed him the book and opened it delicately. His hands skimmed across the pages.

"It's beautiful… It's magnificent." I smiled as he sat down on the couch to read more of it. I sat down beside him, "The more I read it…"

"The more you love it." He looked up at me and smiled,

"Yes. Very much so." We read a lot of them and we ended up eating left over Chinese and for a time, I forgot that there was anything wrong. That there any tension. Everything just melted away. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder as he read. Slowly I felt myself loose consciousness as I listened to his voice. I let out a sigh. For once I felt at peace. Even if it was for just a moment.


	5. Agreements and fights

When I woke I found that it was dawn and I wasn't back at the hotel. I was at Wes's. I looked at the clock which read 6:30. Crap. Angel was going to kill me. I was about to get up when I became aware of the predicament that I was in. Wesley had his arm wrapped around my waist and my head was on his chest. There was no way I could move without wakening him. I may be a sly vampire but when you're in this kind of situation there's no way you can get out without them noticing. I didn't have to wait long though for him to wake up because I felt him take a deep breathe and I looked up to see his eyes opening,

"Morning." His voice was soft and held a sort of drowsiness in it

"Morning." He sensed the position we were in and started to go red. I leaned forward and stretched so as to seem like I hadn't noticed and to get up. I'm sure if I still could flush I would've been a bright red. "I should, probably head back. Angel will be looking for me soon." He nodded but didn't utter a word. I stood and pulled my jacket on preparing for the walk home when Wes finally spoke,

"Here," He picked up the book and held it out to me, "This is yours." I shook my head and pushed it back to him,

"Keep it. I brought it here for you."

"Angela-"

"Please, I want you to keep it. Because as screwed up as this situation may seem it will get better. Angel **will** come around and you **will** be back. And when you do come back, then and only then will I accept the book back." I saw the look of doubt and sadness in his eyes but he nodded none the less, "Hey, I know my dad. He will, I promise."

"At least let me drive you back. The sun is almost up and it's supposed to be a very hot day." The pleading look on his face was enough to send me over the edge plus I did want to spend more time with him so I agreed,

"Alright, why not." The drive was pleasant enough and we laughed like old times. All until we got to the hotel. He shut the engine off and a thick silence fell over us,

"I liked having you over."

"Same here. I'll try to come by more often." I let out a sigh, "It's October."

"Almost six years now. How are you holding up?"

"Not well…without you. I can't… dad doesn't…you were the one who I could go to."

"If you like, I'll pick you up… on the thirteenth. I know how much this still hurts you. And I know that I've always gone with you so if you like-"

"What about Angel. He'll-"

"Look I'm your friend Angela I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Thank you." I pulled my hood up and leaned over and kissed Wes on the cheek, "Till we meet again." He nodded and I hopped out of the car and went inside. When I shut the door behind me and lowered my hood I was greeted by a very angry Angel,

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back before the sun even started to come up!" The others were behind him and didn't say anything. Well except Cordy,

"Angel-"

"Shut up!" He had me cornered against the wall and I was trying very hard to keep my cool, "You were with Wesley weren't you? I can smell him on you." Then I lost it,

"So what! I'm 278 years old I can do what I want! If I want to go see Wes than I will!"

"No you're an 18 year old girl who's been dead for almost 300 years."

"Well whose fault is that! Wes is my best friend and I'm going to see him whether you care or not! We've had this discussion already now move." When he didn't move I tried to push past him only to have him slam me against the wall again,

"Angel!"

"What are you doing!" The others were tense. To them this wasn't normal. To us it was. It's just we didn't do this in front of others and we didn't do this often either. His face was contorted and I fought against letting mine do the same.

"Let me go." He didn't let go of me. "Dad, let me go." That hit a nerve with him. Dad. I never really did that to him. Played the guilt card. But I wanted to get out of here. I just wanted to be alone. I felt his grip loosen and I walked away. I went into my room and shut the door. I lied down on my bed and began to think. My lips tingled slightly. I touched them and then remembered why. Wesley. No. I can't. I mean I knew I was falling for him slightly but I thought it was more like a school girl crush not actual… love. I only **loved **one person and I don't think… I couldn't… I let out a sigh. "Doyle." I felt the pain in my heart grow. "This sucks!" I stood up and started to throw things around the room. I picked up vases and threw them against the wall. I started to take my fist and punch the wall. Furniture wasn't safe while I was this upset. When I finally stopped which wasn't too quickly I slid to the floor in my mess. My fists were bleeding and I was covered with sweat. I was surrounded by glass and wood. When night finally fell again I left my room. My hands were dried with blood and I wanted to kill something. So I went vampire hunting.

There were seven of them around me. I'd killed 17 of them already and I was ready for more. "So which one of you wants to die first?"

"Come on princess." A blue eyed black haired vamp came closer to me, "Let's have some fun. Who needs the killing?" I was about to say something when he turned to dust.

"Oi! That was my kill!"

"Well it seems we had the same idea." Dad. Of course. We finished the other vamps off pretty quickly then it was just us. We didn't say anything for a while. Just stood there staring at each other for awhile, "Saw your room."

"And."

"Your hands are covered in blood."

"Thank you Sherlock."

"Look Angela what is your problem? It's been what three weeks since I tried to kill Wes and you coming home smelling like him doesn't help. Stay away from him."

"Dad! It's… I can't. I need to see him. He…"

"He **what**?" His anger flared again and I saw the hundreds of different scenarios run through his head,

"Thirteenth."

"What?" The confusion shown on his face as plain as day,

"The thirteenth of November. It'll be here in a few weeks. Wes said he'd take me to the cemetery." I saw something in my dads eyes flicker,

"Fine. But then I want him gone. I smell him on you again and I'll rip him to shreds got it." He walked away and I was left alone again. I knew my dad was half serious. But even knowing this I still wouldn't stop seeing him. I couldn't. After loosing everything there was no way I could loose him. Not again.


End file.
